


Princess Pink Panties

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And Luna isn't any saint either, F/M, Just a short oneshot for a tumblr request, Nyx is a bit of a dirty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Nyx—official Kingsglaive and unofficial panty finder—makes sure to put Luna into about as awkward of a position as he possibly can.





	Princess Pink Panties

**Author's Note:**

> For malvinnia on tumblr.

“Hey, Princess— look what I found.“

Luna turned around the corner of the outside garden path and nearly screamed. Oh. Oh, gods. “I thought I lost them.”

“Evidently not as well as you thought you had.” He held up the pale pink lacy panties on one finger as if he were beckoning her forward. “Pretty sure you’re gunna need these—“ Nyx held them up around his head, dangling the underwear well out of range for her to grab. “But, on second thought…” A wicked smirk crossed his face. “Maybe I should give them to one of your brothers.”

He may have been jesting, but the thought of either Noctis or Ravus getting handed her underwear sent her into a cold sweat. If Nyx knew what was good for himself, he wouldn’t have even joked like that. 

Just as Nyx turned the corner, Luna darted around as fast as she could, smacking her hand over the Glaive’s mouth. She knew it was rude, that if anyone saw her do it she would have been the scandal of the Citadel, but—

“Give them back. Now!” 

For a moment Luna thought that she had won when he started to lower his hand holding her shameful lace panties. 

And then—he _licked_ her hand.

Luna shrieked and pushed him right into the wall of roses. “Nyx Ulric I swear to the gods I will end you— that’s _**disgusting**_!“

How was it possible for her voice to echo as loudly as it did? It really shouldn’t have, not considering how terrible the acoustics should have been in gardens. Still, like the reverb of a string plucked, Luna could hear her voice echo down across the gardens and into the distance. Give it a second and someone would be coming to rescue her from her panty thief. 

Well, panty finder. It was hard to steal something when she had been the one to forget them on the ground. 

“Tsk, Princess. Tsk. And here I thought you didn’t want anyone to find out about us. Just shout it, why don’t you?” 

“You— _argh_!”

Luna could hear feet, and oh gods—

“Sister?” 

Luna could see the laughter die on Nyx’s face, the panties still clutched in his hand, his eyes open as if he were an anak caught in the headlights.

Knowing that there was no escape, Luna grabbed the panties by the fistful from his hand and, knowing what would happen (and what would be— _rightfully_ —assumed) if her brother saw them, made a split decision.

“Open your mouth—“

“ **Hells** no—“

It was enough of an opening for Luna. Gone were her favorite pink panties, right into the mouth of her panty thief. Finder. 

Whatever. 

“Sister— are you well?” 

Luna took in a big breath and turned to her brother, fighting the urge to scream. “Fine. Just—there was a rather big beetle. A Longwythe beetle.” 

Ravus reached forward, grabbing her hands. “You’ve never been one to scream over bugs, Lunafreya.” His eyes narrowed at Nyx, whose face went a certain shade of white that reminded Luna of the last pair of underwear he had presented to her. “Did you say something, Glaive?”

Nyx swallowed just enough for his throat to bulge. 

“Brother, leave him be… He may have accidentally…” Luna grabbed her brother’s arm. “He may have accidentally swallowed it.” 

Nyx grimaced. It looked real enough. 

“That’s….” Ravus let go of his sister’s hands, wiping his palms on his white trousers. “I could have done without knowing that.”

“You know Lucian summers, brother,” Luna whispered, hoping that her voice was not shaking. “It’s best to stay inside. I’m certain there will be others.” She looked over to the ivy posts, knowing that her brother’s eyes were no doubt scouring the leaves for the slightest movements. 

“Of course. Do be careful.” Ravus gave one last look at Nyx before heading back down to the other side of the garden, careful to not step too close to the flowers. 

Luna waited for a moment, making sure that her brother would not return, before turning on her heel and smacking Nyx against the head. It wasn’t hard, but enough for him to spit out her underwear. 

“You better hope no one tells him that Longwythe beetles aren’t in season,” Luna mumbled as she dug a small hole under the rosebush with the heel of her foot, burying her once favorite pink panties underneath a mound of soil. She probably didn’t need to smash her foot down on it, but it certainly did make her feel better.

“Or that they’re the size of a fist,” Nyx laughed. 

Luna shrugged, patting her blonde hair with the top of her hand. “That bothers me less. Let him ponder on how it got there in the first place.” Luna gave a quick look around before standing on her tip-toes, pressing a kiss to Nyx’s mouth. “Next time just give them to me when I’m in your rooms, rather than parading around with them.”

Nyx smirked. “Oh, a next time?” 

“Don’t make me dig them up and put them back in your mouth for a little peace and quiet.”

"Yes, Princess."


End file.
